It Wasn't My Fault
by kirbywow
Summary: It wasn't my, Draco Malfoy's, fault that Harry wasn't satisfying Little Weasley. It also wasn't my fault that for some reason she chose me, of all people, to help her become satisfied. I was simply being the great guy that I am. I'm sure Little Weasley can vouch for me. Rated M for lots of smut! Not canon and OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

 **This is a very mature and story and deals with affairs. If this doesn't suit you, I totally understand and hope you have a great day :). If it does, get ready for a fun ride.**

* * *

If I'm being completely honest, it was all Harry's fault.

I didn't do anything wrong, per se.

If anything, I was merely offering my service to a girl in need.

It all started on a Saturday afternoon.

Nothing was unusual about that Saturday afternoon, aside from the fact that I wasn't hung over, of course. Crabbe and Goyle got stuck with detention the night before and Blaise was off shagging Pansy in a broom closet, so I decided to be the responsible person that I am and have an early night.

In fact, I was so responsible, I was actually heading to the library when it all started. I had a potions essay due on Monday that I figured I would get an early start on. See? Responsible.

As soon as I turned down the hallway where the library was located was when everything started.

And don't forget, I didn't do anything wrong.

In the corner of my eye, I noticed Hogwart's favorite power couple emerge from an empty classroom. Normally I would have simply rolled my eyes and continued walking, but this time was different.

"I'm sorry, Gin, can we talk about this later?" I heard Harry say to the little Weasley girl. Even that comment would have made me simply roll my eyes, maybe laugh a little over the trouble in paradise for my favorite person to hate, that's all.

"Sure, Harry, whatever," she said back to him.

I saw her eyes flicker towards me just as I was about to walk passed the dynamic duo.

That was what made me pause.

She didn't look at me with disgust. There was something different in her eyes.

"Wanna get some lunch?" he asked.

"No, I think I'm gonna go to the library to study," she said in a snippy tone. It was evident Harry had really done something to piss her off.

As I watched from across the hallway, I noticed both Harry and Little Weasley's hair was disheveled and matted. Also, her skin was flushed. Not just in the face, but even her the skin exposed from her button down white shirt was as red. Both are two signs signifying a couple just had a great shag. However, the cold and brash conversation seemed to point towards something else. For some reason, I was intrigued and wanted to see how this ended.

Boy, am I glad that I did.

"Are you sure?"

"Mhm." Her eyes flickered towards me again, making me cock and eyebrow. I leaned against the wall with my arms folded across my chest.

Harry leaned down and gave Little Weasley a peck that could hardly rival a kindergartener's. It was hard not to laugh out loud when I was positive I saw her quickly roll her eyes when Harry's were closed.

"I love you, Ginny."

"Mhm."

"You love me too, right?"

"Right."

"Okay." He messed up his hair even more than it already was. Why are Potters famous for always messing up their hair? Maybe if they tried combing it, instead of ruining it, their girlfriends wouldn't be so annoyed with them.

When Little Weasley made no other response and stood cemented to her spot, Harry reluctantly walked to the Great Hall, or the kitchens, or wherever that idiot eats his food. I don't know.

I expected Little Weasley to immediately head to the library as she promised, but instead, she stood in her spot outside of the empty classroom. At first, she was watching Harry disappear down the hallway, but the second he was out of sight, her light, chocolate brown eyes landed on me.

Before she said anything, I was rolling my eyes. I knew what was coming. Something along the lines of, "Oh, you don't have anything better to do than watch us, Malfoy?" or "Ferret Boy, why don't you go be a death eater with your death eater friends, you stupid death eater?". It was the same thing anytime I interacted with that lot.

But no.

She didn't say anything.

Instead, she leaned against the wall and crossed her arms, sort of innocently, behind her back.

And her eyes were piercing through me. I had to look over my shoulder to see if something was behind me, but nope. Just me and the wall.

Then I saw her eyes flicker down my white dress shirt and trousers. Her fingers reached to one of her red braided pigtails and she bit her lip. She actually bit her lip.

That was when I identified the look in her eyes.

Little Weasley was fucking thirsty.

Little Weasley needed to get laid and Harry wasn't delivering.

I felt my trousers tighten a little, but otherwise, I was completely frozen under her gaze. The only things that were moving were my eyes as they shifted from her freckled face and bitten lips down to her cleavage. God, she always had the nicest breasts. They were so perky, not too big, definitely not too small, and fuck, they looked good right then. The top three buttons of her shirt were undone. I mentally thanked Harry for leaving me with a perfect view of his girlfriend.

When my eyes didn't move from her cleavage her chest started rising. Her heart must have been racing. I knew mine was.

What the fuck was happening?

My eyes finally moved down from her chest to her pleated red skirt. It must have been hiked up because it was magnificently short, revealing her slender legs. She was short and tiny. I never thought about it much before, but fuck, Little Weasley would be amazing to toss around in the bedroom.

When her legs squeezed together under my watch, my eyes widened.

She was seriously fucking aroused right now.

And so was I.

She was this horny, little, seemingly innocent vixen in front of me practically asking to get fucked. Not that I would ever fuck a girl without verbal consent, of course, but damn...I was positive all I would have to do was ask. Should I ask? Would it be weird to ask, "Hey, L.W., wanna shag?"

Maybe if I called her by her actual name, rather than the made-up initials I just gave her, I would be more successful.

I pulled my eyes away from her legs and back to her face, but immediately regretted it. The second our gaze met, L.W. seemed to snap out of whatever aroused daydream she was in, shook her head, and scurried into the library.

I had no idea what the hell had just happened aside from the fact that the entire hallway had just filled with sexual tension.

There was no way I was going to pretend that had never happened. It would have been illogical, really.

So, I went to the library, as I had originally been planning to do. I had to write an essay, after all.

As you can see, I'm completely innocent here.


	2. Chapter 2

What the fuck was that, Ginny!?

Did you seriously do that with Malfoy!?

Panting, I rushed through the library, desperate to find an empty corner to recompose. A small chatter flowed throughout the different sections; my fellow peers discussing their potions grades, the upcoming Hogsmead trip…

And I was thinking about how Draco Malfoy's cock would feel on the back of my throat.

With perfect timing, I took a left turn to find a vacant, dusty area in the history section. I figured I'd be safe there to scorn myself for my disgusting, vulgar thoughts.

Leaning against the bookshelf, I groaned and tilted my head back so I stared at the high arched ceilings.

Why couldn't Harry just fuck me? It was cute and endearing that he wanted to wait until marriage, but I wasn't ever a part of that decision! I went from getting consistently screwed by Dean Thomas to being forced into celibacy. Had I known that was part of the relationship, well… maybe I would have thought twice.

My silk panties were wet and cool against my sensitive, throbbing clit. The irritated groan towards Harry turned into a frustrated moan as I imagined Malfoy's silver gaze on my breasts. I could practically see his dick growing hard through his jeans just from looking at me.

Sexual frustration grew stronger the wetter my pussy got, and I wondered if I could get away with touching myself, just for a few seconds to get me through the afternoon…

I quickly peered around the area and ensured no one was coming.

All shame was totally lost as I slid my fingers underneath my skirt, stroking the outside of my thong, and closed my eyes.

Had I completely lost my brain? The least I could do was imagine Harry. Yes. My sexy, talented, sweet boyfriend, Harry… with his blonde stubble that traced his jawline… and piercing grey eyes…

"Bloody hell, Little Weasley." My fingers and heart froze. "Are you really getting your jollies on in the library?"

My eyes shot open and I pulled my fingers out from underneath my skirt, fumbling to grab a book from the bookshelf. Malfoy stood in front of me with jaw hanging, and quickly wished I was just having a realistic fantasy.

"Wh-what? No, I was just… reading…"

Blood crept up to my face and I pivoted so my back faced him before adding, "I don't know what you're talking about."

For the first time in my life, I heard Malfoy laugh. It was a pure, joyous, almost innocent laugh, unlike his usual mocking scoffs.

I banged my forehead against the bookshelf.

"You were touching yourself!" He bent over with his hands grabbing his knees. "I just caught Little Weasley -"

"- Will you shut up?" I hissed, looking over my shoulder. "Everyone is going to hear you!"

"So, you admit its true?"

"What?" My eyes widened. "N-no… I… "

"Jeez, is Harry that bad?"

"Yes, I mean, no. I mean, I don't kn-" I clamped my mouth shut when Malfoy's eyes lit up like a kid in Honeydukes. I had said too much.

"Hang on." He pressed his finger against his smirking lips and took three large steps, leaving a meter between us. "You and Harry _have_ shagged, right?"

I looked down at my feet in embarrassment, cursing myself for not going to the loo and doing the deed in the library.

"We've…" Fuck. Shut up, Ginny. I spun around and crossed my arms. "I'm not about to talk about my personal life with you, Malfoy."

"Hey, I think we're passed keeping things personal…"

"Will you just leave me alone?" I asked, hoping I could one day forget how mortified I was. "Why are you even here?"

"Well, Little Weasley, I followed you. You looked so hot and bothered in the hallway. I was hoping to chat you up a bit. See what makes Ginny Weasley tick when she's not surrounded by a pack of lions. But this…" His silver eyes dropped to my skirt and a look of hunger overtook his amusement. "This is brilliant."

My chest was rising as more desire swarmed his eyes as trailed up my torso. It took everything I had not to squeeze my thighs together.

"Were you thinking about me?" he asked and my breath got caught in my throat. Our gaze met and I tried to find the words to lie but I couldn't speak.

Only a foot separated us and he towered over me, making me lower my head. I felt ashamed, embarrassed, aroused, and most importantly, confused.

I should have left and found Harry.

"Can I help?" he asked and my eyes jolted up, staring at him through my eyelashes.

"Wh-what?"

Raising his eyebrows, he nodded at my skirt before pulling his lips to the side. "Can I help you?"

My jaw gaped and I began to shake my head before he raised his hand. "No one needs to know anything. It can stay right here, between you and me."

"Why… why should I trust you?"

"You don't have to trust me as much as you can trust the fact that every man who walks these halls would do anything to be in my shoes," he said. "Stumbling upon Little Weasley in the library with wet knickers, fantasizing about me. I wouldn't do a thing to screw up this opportunity. Now, can I help?"

I was breathing so heavy my mouth was dry when I slowly nodded my head, unsure of what I was getting myself into.

"Keep touching yourself," he ordered. "Slowly."

I hesitated for a second. It felt strange voluntarily masturbating in front of someone, but Malfoy's eyes commanded it.

My skirt was already hiked up so high I hardly had to shift it up to show Malfoy my fingers stroking the waistband of my thong. An outline of Malfoy's hardening dick grew in the groin of his pants, and when I felt my pussy ache for it, I realized Malfoy was going to be a great help.

As soon as my fingers slid over my wet lips, I moaned. Malfoy smirked and closed the gap between us and held my breasts in his hands over the top of my dress shirt. As his grip grew firmer, his palms kneading into my covered nipples, I felt myself grow wetter over my fingers.

It was like he knew how much my body was aching for more of him because his hand pushed mine away.

Our eyes didn't leave each other, but our lips remained at a distance. I could tell he didn't want to miss a second of my face when two of his fingers oh, so slowly, stroked my clit down to my vagina, hovering over before inserting for just a second.

My neck fell back and I moaned loudly, making Malfoy cover my mouth with his free hand.

It made it even hotter.

My hips thrust towards him and I watched him smirked at my hungry submission. His fingers quickened and he pressed his forehead against mine, his hand tightening against my mouth.

Faster, my hips were thrusting, begging him to insert his fingers in me again. When he read my mind, I felt my walls tighten around his fingers instantly.

I wanted more. I needed more.

"Please," I said, muffled underneath his hand. "Fuck me."

A smile flashed on his lips and he shook his head no but sped up his fingers. My back arched back and once again said, "please."

"No." he said, his eyes flashing with lust as I begged for him.

It was the erotic thing that had ever happened to me and we hadn't even kissed.

"Hey, did you hear that?" A voice from behind the bookshelf asked and Malfoy froze; fingers still inside me and hand still covering my mouth.

"Yeah, sounds like shagging," a second voice responded and Malfoy's eyes widened before ripping his hands away from me. Frantically, he ran his palms over my hair, smoothing out any stray strands, and readjusted my skirt to an appropriate length. With the remaining second, he shoved an open book in my arms and turned his back to pretend to scan the shelves.

"Nah." I didn't dare look up from the book to see who the voice belonged to. "It's just Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy. No way they'd be shagging."

"Good thing I said no, huh?" Malfoy said through the corner of his mouth and I suddenly realized that seconds before, I was begging Draco Malfoy to fuck me.

"I need to go," I said.

"Really?" Malfoy asked just as I was about to scurry away.

"Yes," I said, feeling the back of my neck grow with sweat the more the guilt fuelled inside of me. Taking one last look at Malfoy, I said warningly, "that stays between you and me, right?"

"Right."

"Can I trust you?"

"Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't stop staring at Little Weasley.

Before last weekend, I hardly noticed her. When I did, it was always as an extension to Harry. Whenever I passed him, I'd give him a nod of acknowledgment, and usually receive an annoying glare from Little Weasley, but that was the extent of my interactions.

And now I was staring at the girl across the Great Hall, tapping my quill harder the more I dissected her.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

Instead of showing off her slender legs with her hiked up skirt like last week, she was hiding in her tarnished black Hogwarts robes. All her body language screamed that she was tense. It looked like she was bound with invisible ropes. But the thing I noticed the most was that she was clinging onto Harry more than ever before.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

Even then, sitting in front of her untouched plate of food with a vacant stare in her eyes, Little Weasley was gripping onto Harry's hand on the surface of the table for the world to see.

I know what you're thinking.

Draco Malfoy was jealous.

Truth was, and trust me, this will surprise you as much as it did me:

I felt guilty.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Would you knock it off?"

Blaise glared at my quill from across from me, irritation growing in his eyes.

I grinned at him and looked him in the eyes before smacking my quill against the table.

TAP. TAP. TAP.

"You're such a twat."

"Thanks."

Later on, I was in Mandatory Muggle Studies, still tapping my quill away. Little Weasley was sitting four rows below me, scribbling Slughorn's notes. Any other day I'd be rather enthralled by Slughorn's lecture.

Are you ready for the twist of the century?

My favorite class since the Rebuilding of Hogwarts was Muggle Studies. Because so many students either missed the last year or spent it getting tortured, everyone who survived the war or wasn't thrown in prison returned to graduate. When it was announced that a requirement was Muggle Studies to eliminate the ignorance induced prejudice, I was less than enthusiastic.

Lo and behold, those Muggles were pretty interesting people. The things that they could do without magic was, well, magical.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

But I couldn't take my eyes off her red hair and frowning lips.

"Alright, class. Partner up for next week's presentation. No more than two people per group."

I turned to my left and started saying to Blaise, "I was thinking we should do it on Martin Luther's Ninty-Five -"

"Nope. I'm working with Pansy."

"What?" I asked, scoffing in offense. "Why?"

"I've asked you four times to stop tapping that bloody quill." Blaise stood up and backed away with his palms in the air. "I don't know what's wrong with you this week, mate, but I can't take another second."

I rolled my eyes and brushed my fingers along the quill's large white feather. Apparently I would be doing the presentation alone.

My eyes shifted back to Little Weasley's hair and I noticed she was working alone, too. A lightbulb flashed over my head and I stood from my seat and sauntered over to her. When I stopped in front of her she didn't make any indication that she knew I was there.

"Hi," I said and she nearly jumped out of her skin. When her neck snapped up to see me, her eyes grew wide and her eyebrows fell. She looked terrified.

"Wh-what-what are you doing?" she stumbled out and I frowned.

"Relax, Little Weasley, I'm not here to cause problems." I put my hands in my pockets. "Saw you were working alone. Wondering if you wanted a partner."

She gawked back at me in response.

"Come on," I said. "It won't be that bad."

"What are you doing?" she asked, shaking her head at me in disbelief. "Are you plotting something or-"

"Ah! Miss Weasley! Mister Malfoy!" Slughorn's chipper voice called from behind us and a smirk crawled up my face. "This is quite the unusual, yet most exciting, pair I've seen in a long time!"

"Erm, sir -" she started but Slughorn was on one of his tangents and cut her off.

"I always say that the best way for us to stay united is to look past our previous differences and learn from each other!"

"No, sir -" she started again before I interrupted.

"Sir, that's exactly what we were thinking," I said and put one hand on his back and the other on my chest, staring longingly at the ceiling. "I for one believe it's time to start bridging the gap between Gryffindor and Slytherin. For too long, this rivalry has consumed us."

"Bravo, Mister Malfoy! Bravo, Miss Weasley!" Slughorn applauded the two of us in awe, and I stifled a laugh when I saw Little Weasley's scowl grew even darker. "Well, I'll let you two get at it! Bravo, bravo!"

I slid into the seat next to her and grinned..

"You're such a snake," she spat at me and I brushed my hand in the air.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," I said. "Listen, the real reason why I'm here -"

"Let me guess." She tapped her fingers against her lips. "You wanted to humiliate me? Blackmail me?"

"What? No!" I said. "I'm not a monster."

"Okay, I get that you're telling everyone that you've 'changed'," she used her fingers as quotations, "but a year ago you and your family held my brother, my boyfriend, and my best friend hostage. Not to mention all the other horrible crimes you've committed. So, I, unlike the Minister of Magic who deemed that you are an innocent man, am not inclined to believe you."

I rolled my eyes. "Alright, Little Weasley. Think whatever you'd like. All I wanted to say was…"

I looked over my shoulder to make sure no one was listening. "I wanted to apologize for the other night."

"Wh-what?"

"I can tell you're… you're bothered by it. I didn't mean to put you in a bad situation. I just want you to know that…" I looked down at my hands. "I meant what I said. You can trust me. I won't tell a soul."

Her eyes dropped to her lap and she stayed silent.

"And you don't need to hide your body."

"Huh?" she snapped her head up.

"Your clothes. I don't know. I've noticed your clothes are very… umm… concealing," I said. "I'm not going to jump you or anything."

"Wow, nothing gets past you, does it?" she said. "Don't worry, I wasn't worried about that. I…"

She turned her neck away from me and bit her lip.

"You what?"

"I shouldn't be dressed like that when I have a boyfriend, anyway."

I frowned at the little Weasley. "You can dress however you like."

"Not when it leads to me almost shagging a Malfoy in the library," she muttered under her breath and I let out a loud laugh.

"Sorry," I said when I received a glare. "Hearing you vocalize it, its... shocking

"Well, I'm glad you find it amusing."

"Anyway, yeah. I'm sorry," I said. "Even if you're looking sexy as hell, I promise I won't seduce you again. Besides, I feel kind of guilty after Harry saved my life and all…"

"Who are you?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"Draco Malfoy?"

"No, like, since when are you so…?" she trailed off but I filled in the blank and shrugged.

"Trauma changes people, I guess."

I noticed a sadness in her eyes as she looked at her lap and nodded. Deciding I was tired of the solemn mood, I clapped my hands together.

"Alright, so for the presentation, I was thinking we do Martin Luther's -"

"Wait, you actually want to work together?"

"Sure, why not?" he asked. "It's one week. I'm sure we can tolerate each other for that long."

She stared at me as if I had three heads before sighing in defeat. "Fine. But one condition."

"Sure."

"If you're adamant on not calling me Ginny, at least lose the 'Little' and call me Weasley."

I smirked and grabbed my quill. "Whatever you like, Ginny."

* * *

Please let me know what you think :)


	4. Chapter 4

"So we'll meet up tomorrow night to work on the project, then?" he asked me as he dropped his quill into his bag.

I had packed up my things in seconds, but he was slowly putting away his belongings, one by one.

"Umm… I guess, yeah," I said. "Let's try to make it quick though, okay?"

Oh, god, I knew what he was going to say before he opened his mouth.

"I never make it qui-"

"Okay, yes. Enough. I get it." I put up my hand signalling him to stop. A cheeky grin grew on his face but he kept his mouth shut.

It wasn't until he began walking out of the class and I joined him by his side that I noticed I was waiting for him. I peered over my shoulder, rubbing my neck. "Good, so, I'll see you tomorrow."

I darted down the hallway as soon as the turn came up and was relieved when he made no attempt to follow me.

I did, however, hear him call, "Same place as last time?"

Blood boiled inside of me as I marched away in silence. I wanted to argue, but I kept my mouth shut instead.

The last thing I wanted to do was start an argument with Malfoy in the middle of the hallway about the time I let him finger me against Hogwarts: A History.

Holy fuck!

I can't believe I let Malfoy finger me!

For the millionth time that week, my brain screamed a piercing shrill inside my head as I continued to keep my face stoic. I needed to get to the dormitory. Once I was there, I could scream into my pillow about how I was the most selfish and ungrateful person alive…

A strange pulling in my stomach made me frown even more.

What made things even worse, was talking to him again was the best I'd felt since it happened.

It was like my body was longing for him again. I spent all week trying to push it from my mind as if it never happened. We didn't even kiss, after all, he just… helped me finish. Did that make it better? No, I didn't think so.

But when he was sitting next to me… all I could think of was the way he looked in the library. His eyes were swimming with hunger.

There was never desire in Harry's eyes. I could be bouncing around in my knickers and Harry would still be looking at me as if I was wearing an oversized jumper.

The Fat Lady swung open when I whispered the password.

What bothered me the most was that when Draco's eyes were void of that lust today, I was disappointed.

"Ginny!"

"Oh my god, Harry!" I gasped, clutching my chest as I froze. "I didn't see you there!"

He was standing in the middle of the room eating a pumpkin pastie, raising an eyebrow.

"You alright, Gin?" he asked, his emerald eyes glimmering with concern. "You've seemed a little off the past couple of days."

I'm the worst fucking person to ever exist.

"Everything's alright, Harry. It's just," I swallowed, trying to quickly come up with an excuse. "I have to do this dumb Muggles Studies project with Malfoy. Slughorn set it up."

Oh my god, Ginny, seriously? That's your excuse? I forced myself to remain on his eyes, fighting the urge to wince. Why did I have to link him to the issue? That's like a criminal visiting the scene of a crime.

A sympathetic frown grew on Harry's face and my stomach swirled.

I cheated on Harry Potter.

I'm going to hell.

"I don't blame you for having a headache," he said and walked towards me. The warmth of his lips against my forehead burned against my cold and clammy skin. "Do you want me to go with you next time you work together? I'll hex him if he's too much of a git."

"Noooo…" I knew he was making a joke but the thought of that scenario made me so ill, I couldn't come up with any snappy retort. "Hey, Harry, I also think I'm getting some sort of flu. I think I'm going to turn in early tonight."

"Of course," he said but his eyes dropped to his feet. "Listen, Gin, about what we talked about last week -"

"No, Harry, please -" My eyes widened as I shook my head, my stomach overflowing with guilt.

"I know you don't want to wait, but… I think it'll make everything more special. It'll be good for us."

"Yes, of course!" I blurted out and Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Really? You seemed pretty mad."

"No, no. You're completely right. We should wait."

"Great!" Oh no, he looked so relieved. "I love you, Gin."

We pecked and I slumped on up to my dormitory feeling smothered by my own decisions. My bed swallowed me as soon as I collapsed, my mind overflowing with thoughts.

Great.

I just agreed to not having sex until I'm married.

I had to agree with him.

There was no other option. I _cheated_ on Harry. With Draco fucking Malfoy. From here on out, everything he said goes. I would be the perfect girlfriend.

There was still a building frustration nagging at me, though.

I had just agreed to remain celibate until marriage, yet, with my untamed libido that seemed impossible.

The bottom of my abdomen began to prickle and I closed my eyes.

" _Keep touching yourself…_ "

God, why did he have to be so sexy?

Even today, when he was quite a gentleman, I couldn't stop thinking about him telling me what to do. I craved for him to order me to do more. I wanted him to tell me to get on my knees and make me beg for him.

The door clicked open and two Gryffindor girls bustled in, chatting about their Potions homework. My eyes fluttered open and I stared at the ceiling, giving a defeated sigh.

I had an idea.


End file.
